Until The End
by Crimz0nCha0z
Summary: times can be hard. but during hard times, maybe it was just you that i needed to let in and save me. maybe it was you that would set me free from my torment. and maybe its me that can save you as well. AU takes place during reach and some time after as well. 4x6


Chapter 1

Here We Are.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters aside from Dante. (and as a warning this is starting off at the beginning of Reach. HOWEVER, things will not be perfect so don't be to anal about it please.)

O

OOOO

Oooo

O

"So, we're supposed to get a new 6 today?" Emile asked as he sharpened his knife on his shoulder plate.  
"yeah. Apparently she was in Beta company, but after agumentation she was removed. Most of her file after that is black…" Jun said as he grabbed his rifle and walked out of the small bunker like building to go out and clean his rifle.  
Jorge stood up and walked over to Carter as he stared at a monitor. "What do you make out of her, Commander?" he asked.  
Carter looked up from the screen and shrugged slightly. "She has quiet the history for only being in Beta… not to mention her title."  
"Title?" Kat asked as she oiled her robot arm.  
"Yeah. Apparently she's Hyper Lethal." Emile commented with a scoff.  
"Now now Emile, you havnt met her yet so don't get so stuck up." Jorge warned as he pointed at him. "I get that she's no Thom, but she will be a member of this team and you will treat her as such." He finished as he sat beside Carter.

"Boss. The warthog just came in. she's here." Jun said over the com.  
"Well guess we better get the meet and greet over with." Emile said as he shook his head.  
Carter's attention snapped back to his console as the Colonel contacted him.  
they all waited as the new Noble approached the base. She walked into the room, her sapphire face plate reflected them all. She stood straight and tall and carried nothing but a Magnum on her right hip. On her left laid a trauma kit that looked like it hadn't been used. Her chest was adorned with many pouches, it was the tactical recon chest plate. Her shoulders consisted of a left JFO piece and a right Jump jet. The last piece to look at was her helmet, air assault, exactly like Kat's, aside from her's was Forrest Green with a secondary of Blue. She began to walk into the bunker when Kat thrust her robotic arm out to stop her.  
"Commander." Kat said as she looked over to her boss.  
Carter turned to address her.  
"So that's our new number 6." Jorge said as he looked her over.  
they all nodded before Carter turned back to the monitor. "So you're sending us in." he said to Holland.  
Holland nodded on the screen.  
"Consider it done." Cart said with a slight nod.  
"Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out." The screen went black.

Carter looked back over to the new 6 and spoke. "Welcome to the Team. We have a few things to get right into as of the moment. I'm Carter, noble 1. That's Kat, 2. The one out in the landing pad is Jun, noble 3. Emile and Jorge, 4 and 5." He began to walk out of the small bunker. "I'm going to be honest, you're stepping into some shoes that the rest of the team would rather leave unfilled." He warned her.  
"I understand." Her voice was smooth and lacey.  
"me on the other hand, im just happy to have noble back up to full strength. And just one thing. I've seen your file, even the parts the ONI specs didn't want me to. Im glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff? That stays behind. Clear?" he asked as he hopped into one of the Falcons.  
"Crystal." She said as she took one of the seats in the same Falcon. Carter looked around to see that Emile, Jorge and Kat had taken the other while Jun was in the same as him.

The Falcons took off and started heading towards their destination. 6 looked around at the others in the Falcon without moving her head. 'they don't trust me one bit. Why should they anyway.' She thought as she looked out the edge of the Falcon. 'I guess I'll just have to earn it then.' She looked back to Carter as he began to speak.  
"alright noble, we're looking at a downed relay outpost. Holland wants it back up and running yesterday. So let's punch it Noble." Carter said as the Falcons landed on a small bluff that over looked a few buildings. She got out of the falcon and surveyed the area. The others began to walk down the small bluff towards a small plume of smoke that appeared to be coming from the first building.  
"welcome to the team." The largest of the team members said as he walked beside her.  
"Jorge." She nodded as she looked up at him. "thank you." She said as she looked forward.  
"it's not a problem. We need to look out for each other right? Even if it is simple gestures like a greeting." Jorge said as he adjusted his turret in his grasp.  
"I take it you're the friendly one out of the group." She guessed as she watched 4 climb up a large rock.  
"you can say that." He said with a light chuckle.  
"and the others?" she inquired.  
"well. Emile is the harsh type, dosnt like to show any feelings, and Carter and Kat are very… its hard to say but I think of them as almost Parental." He said.  
"ah." Was her only reply as she ran forwards towards the smoke. It was a destroyed warthog with a few pallets that were strewn around the ground.  
"locate that distress beacon?" carter asked.

6 watched as Emile kicked over one of the pallets and knelt down to pick it up.  
"Here you go." He said as he tossed it over to Kat.  
"Kat?" Carter asked as she examined it.  
"I cant make anything out." She mumbled.  
"then let's cary on. There must be someone around here that can tell us what happened here." Carter said as he began to walk towards another path.  
6 ran ahead and jumped to the side as a few moa ran from the path, she was startled by the first and accidentally punched it in the throat, killing it. The moa crumpled at her feet and she shook her head. She looked back to see the others reactions. They just stood there and watched her, Emile shook his head and she could have sworn she could hear him laugh a little.  
"head into the Building 6." Carter ordered as she continued forward.  
"Commander I'm reading heat sigs in that building!" Jun said over the com.  
6 winked on her acknowledgment light and headed forward, she noticed that Emile had come up beside her and was heading right towards the door. She stayed back slightly as he jarred the door open and ordered the people out.  
"MOVE. ON YOUR KNEES! NOW." He barked at the scared looking civilians.  
Jorge came barreling up behind Emile and shoved him to the side. "Stand down. Their FARMERS." He told Emile in a harsh tone. He then proceeded to speak to one of the men in a different language. 6 recognized it as Hungarian.

6 looked off to her right and noticed another path that lead up a small hill, at its peek was another building, larger and more military looking than the farm houses. She ignored the team and began walking towards it, and before she knew it, she was sprinting. Jun's voice had come over the com to inform them of another heat signature. She rushed into the building and stopped dead in her tracks. The others filed into the room and all became deadly still. The only one to move was Carter as he walked over to the two messy corpses of marines. One lay in a heap on the ground, blood and gore were his beading, while the other was strung up on the wall like a showcased moth behind a glass case.  
"looks like they were… interrogated…" Carter said with a slight hint of repulsion in his voice.  
6 shook her head. "there's nothing we can do for them now." She said in an almost emotionless tone. They all nodded and continued out the building, 6 taking lead. She looked up as she exited the building in time to see a shadow jump across the building, she couldn't make it out for sure but she could have sworn it was a Jackal. She shook her head as Carter mentioned for them to watch their motion trackers. She winked on her green light and continued into the next building. And that's when things took a turn for the worst.

It only took a second for her to respond to the familiar sound of a plasma pistol being fired. She rolled out of the way of the window and warned the others with a red flashing light. She found 2 frag grenades on the ground nearby, primed them and threw them out the window. She smiled to herself as she heard the tell tale terrified shriek of a few grunts as they tried to get away in time. She ran down a set of stairs and pulled her pistol from its holster and fired three shots. Two into two retreating grunts and one into the head of a Jackal as it tried to jump from the roof to her left.  
"The Covenant!? On Reach?!" Jorge exclaimed as he came down the stair case. "no… not here. You have got to be kidding me." He said as he took aim with his turret and riddled a jackal with bullets.  
Carter and the others were there in no time to finish them off. 6 went out into the small circlet of buildings and picked up a plasma pistol.  
"looks like there's more to come…" she said as she pointed up to three banshees that were coming their way. Only they never made it, two falcons had been keeping a close eye on the team and made short work of the sleek purple air crafts.

It didn't take the team long to dispatch of the small covenant scum up until the river. They all stopped for a moment to asses things.  
"I just cant believe there's Covenant… on Reach…." Jorge said again as he set his turret down and began to reload it.  
"Cheer up big man. This whole valley just turned into a free fighting zone." Emile said with a slight joyfull tone.  
6 noted that the way he talked about this as if it was a good thing irritated the others. "that's not what is important right now. What is, is that we get rid of the remaining covenant and report to Holland emediatly." She said as she waded through the river ahead of the team.  
"she's right. Lets move." Carter agreed as they followed after her.

Emile had never seen so much grace in the way of killing something in his entire life. There had been four elites here moments ago, energized and ready to kill by the looks of it. But they had all fallen in almost an instant as Six had come onto the field. She never made a sound. She only killed. He had counted the well placed shots. There had only been seven fired. Three for the first, one for the second and another three for the third. The last one she had climbed up onto its back and had jammed her knife to the hilt in its neck. As it screamed and fell to the ground she only stood over it with an air of loathing. As soon as it stopped moving she removed the knife, flicked the elites blood off of it in a fluid motion and returned it to its holder. It was all over before any of the others could even lift a gun to help.  
"well that was rather… handled well." Emile remarked as he looked at the corpses.  
she nodded and awaited orders, turning her back to the fallen aliens and looked up to the sky.

"There are more elites up ahead." Jorge commented as himself and 6 walked down the corridor towards the junction they were supposed to reset.  
"I realize. Don't worry. They wont be a problem. I'll take care of them in no time." She said smoothly as she looked up to him. "you aren't worried are you?"  
"Well no. but that one that stabbed you earlier will be there. And he was a zealot. That dosnt make you nervous at all?" he asked calmly.  
"no. I have no reason to be." She remarked as they plowed through the last few grunts. Their skulls crunched beneath their boots as they walked.  
"do you have something against them?" he asked softly.  
"elites? Yes. Why do you ask?" she said calmly.  
"well. I see the way you kill the other kinds. It somewhat sloppy. But with Elites… its like you dance with them… its elegant and brutal…" he said with a hint of humor.  
"ah… Its difficult. That's all." She said. Her tone left for no more questions.  
"ah well.. lets get this over with then. I got your back 6." He said as he readied his turret and walked out into the final room.  
she motioned for silence and hopped over the small banister and slunk up a small set of stairs. The first wave of grunts came out and died just as quickly as Jorge riddled them with bullets. The first elite to come out wielded a Cuncusion rifle and came at her without hesitation. She fired a full clip of her DMR and it went down. The relief was short lived as the Zealot jumped over its dying brother and swung its energy sword at 6. She dodged to the side and let out a breath as the sword came crashing into the ground beside her. The elite bore down on her and gave a toothed grin, drool seeped from its mandables and splashed against her visor. She rolled it to the side and they both got up quickly, the elite rolled its shoulders and prepaired to lunge for her again. When it jumped, she quickly ducked and brought her arms up, shoving her palms into the Elites chest plate and cracking its ribs inward. The elite landed and gasped for air, it mandibles sucking greedly at the air as it refused to fill its lungs. She walked over to it and grabbed her knife from its holder and slammed it down into the top of the elites skull and crouched beside it. She looked into its eyes and smiled as she watched the life drain from them.

"Kat needs you to reset that junction 6!" Carter barked over the com. 6 stood up and shook her head and headed for the room with the junction. She pressed the button and when it lit up to gold she walked out of the small room and back up to Jorge.  
"it's all taken care of now. Lets get back to the others." She said sheepishly.  
"yeah." Was Jorge's answer as they began to walk back to the main room. "were you hurt at all then?" he asked.  
"no. barely missed that's all." Was her only response.

The walk back to the group was quiet and easy. Nothing else to shoot or defend against. Once back with the others 6 took a spot near a wall and leaned against it, resting her chin against her chest. She only looked up when they began to interrogate a young woman. Emile laughed slightly under his breath and nodded at her.  
"The big man forgets what he is some days." He remarked snarkily.  
"she just lost her father." Jorge growled and leaned in his direction menacingly.  
Emile leaned back slightly and scoffed.  
6 just continued watching and awaited orders.  
Carter finished his call with the Colonel and addressed the others. "let's head back to our base and rest for a while. Good work today team." He nodded and walked out of the building as the falcons touched down to pick them up.

"This is Noble base. Emile will show you to your room." Carter said as they all walked into the base and set their weapons down in the armory.  
"Thank you sir." 6 said as she leaned against the door.  
they all began to take their armor off and place their things in their lockers.  
"hey, aren't you going to take the armor off?" Emile asked as he put his helmet with the rest of his armor. His jet black hair was styled what looked to be a sweat matted faux hawk. His green eyes looked at her up and down.  
"no." was her only reply.  
"oh." He said dejectedly. "well in any case lets get going then." He said as he recovered quickly and they left to the bedroom halls. "the first room is carters, then down the line it basically goes by our numbers. So you'll be at the end there." He pointed to the end of the hall and began walking down to his own room. "if you need any of us, don't hesitate to ask for anything. The mess hall is down the hall back there and to the left. But we have our own kitchen before there if you don't want to be around a bunch of marines." He explained as he stopped at his door. "see you later." He ended as he walked into his room and closed the door.

6 walked into her room and closed the door and locked it before taking her helmet off and walking into her enswiut bathroom. She looked in the mirror and grimaced. "well I suppose im stuck with this team for now… that dosnt mean I have to let them see me however…" she said to herself as she splashed cool water in her face and brushed her pink hair back. It fell back messily in front of her ice blue eyes and she sighed before putting her helmet back on and walking back into her room and slumped against a wall to sleep. 'noble 6 heh… at least its better than having no name at all…' she grabbed her dog tags from around her neck and looked at the letters etched into it. "Dante…" she smiled softly. 'at least it's a start… to gaining a personality again.' She thought she drifted off to sleep.

O

OOOO

Oooo

O

Well this is the into to my 6x4 fic. Just the winter mission. Next chapter will most likely be the day before ONI sword base along with the mission. Hope you enjoyed so far.


End file.
